


author's notes and headcanons

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Series: Superhero Young Love [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not a fic, also i have too many ideas, based off my veeery long series of fics, im just a lonely bean in search of people to talk about my faves with, just headcanons of sorts, ok thats all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: basically this is just all of the things I thought about and never got to talk about in my series "Superhero Young Love" and "Paradox" about characterizations, behind the scenes content, etc. nothing very interesting but I have all those ideas I need to share somewhere so here
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Superhero Young Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Story Behind Jason's Iconic #WhatsWrongChamp

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so I decided that, since I sometimes get very busy and aren't able to update but I still want to put out content, and also since I have all those ideas and headcanons and no one to discuss them with, I would create this new work where I share all the ideas I have about what is going on in the characters lives when we don't see them and all that! I would very much love if it lead to us talking about it in the comments and even maybe you could ask me questions about things you'd like to know, or give me ideas on what to talk about! anyway I really hope you enjoy this even though it's not exactly a fic!  
> don't worry my main focus is still on "Collision" right now and next chapter is coming sooner than you think! (btw chap 7 has been posted for those who might have missed it)  
> xxx

Dick used to call Jason « champ », every time he felt down about something to try and cheer him up, and Jason always found it ridiculous ( he secretly liked it though, it did make him feel better).

Dick stopped using the world champ altogether after Jason died. He never called Tim or Damian champ cause to him that was his thing for Jason.

When Jason came back to life, Dick didn’t really get to call him champ anymore since their relationship was strained and he wouldn’t come to him for comfort or reassurance.

Jason started ironically calling Dick champ every time he did something dumb because he found it funny, and it honestly made Dick feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

During the time when everyone started coming to Jay for advice, he decided that channeling Dick was the best way to handle the situation, because he thought no one truly wanted him to comfort them, plus to him nothing is as comforting as his big brother. Hence the birth of « what’s wrong champ ? »

It pisses Tim and Damian off when Jason calls them champ cause they feel like he’s mocking them (after all he uses it to mock Dick) but he’s actually just trying to be a good brother which only Dick understands.

Once Caleb comes into their lives, he sometimes calls him champ when he’s doing particularly good and he feels he should praise him. Caleb absolutely loves being a champ.

For a while, Lian and Caleb started calling Dick « Uncle Champ » and that really cracked up Roy who made him a mug with « World’s greatest Champ » on it.

Now Tim is jealous to not be the world’s greatest champ. Damian still doesn’t care.


	2. On Bart Being a KPOP Multistan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey! I thought I should add to this while I'm at it! here you go!

Bart is a huge KPOP stan, and it’s honestly Tim’s fault.

Tim is the kind of person who likes to annoy you with music. Since he doesn’t know what sleep is, he either blast music at ungodly hours or send YouTube links in group chats or even individual chats.

Bart is the only one not bothered by that and listens to absoluteley every song Tim sends his way like the supporting friend he is. Most of the time it’s weird songs from obscure part of the world, but since Bart is literally a baby in everything pop culture, he also tried to educate him as much as he can.

Not many people know that Tim had a Kpop phase back in his early teens, it’s something he hides, but with Bart accepting everything he sends his way like a gift from the gods, he figured this was a judgement free zone and he started sending him his favorite songs.

It started with SNSD’s (Girls Generation) Gee, which resulted in Bart learning the entire choreography. Tim still has the videos.

Then it was SHINee’s Lucifer, which made Bart a huge Shawol.

Tim introduced him to a lot of the 1st and 2nd Gen groups like BIGBANG, 2NE1, Wonder Girls, 2PM, Super Junior, TVXQ, etc.

The third gen groups however, Bart discovered for himself.

EXO’s Wolf was the point of no return. To this day he still screams « CHOGIWA » at the top of his lungs unprompted.

He loves the usual : BTS, EXO, GOT7, Red Velvet, SEVENTEEN, MONSTA X, NCT, BLACKPINK, Day6, Mamamoo, etc.

His favorite group of all time however is and will always be TWICE. ( he’s Momo biased in case you were wondering).

He followsso many of the new groups from the fourth gen too, like Stray Kids, TXT, Ateez, (G)-Idle, Everglow, ITZY.

He’s got huge crushes on SHINee’s Taemin and Mamamoo’s Hwasa.

His favorite song is TT by Twice.

He and Tim drag Kon and Jaime to every kpop concerts they can get tickets to ( since Tim is rich as heck, it’s a lot) . Kon pretends to hate it, but Bart swears he saw him cry at a BTS concert when Jin sang Epiphany. Jaime »s just glad it makes him happy, even though he has to suffer through Bart butchering korean everytime he tries to sing the songs (it’s a shame since Bart has such a nice voice but zero talent for foreign languages.)

One day , Jason came by unnanounced and found Bart learning the Choreo for BLACKPINK’s Ddu Du Ddu Du . to Bart’s surprise, he joined in. When it was over, he told him « never mention this to anyone. And stan Loona. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's it! don't hesitate to comment and if you're a kpop stan I'd love to hear your opinions and favorite groups. I myself am a multistan but SEVENTEEN, DAY6, BTS (and since 2020 NCT) are my ults.   
> alright see you !

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to ask me questions or give me ideas, I'll be happy to hear them and talk about it! ❤❤❤


End file.
